Sans jamais faillir
by Prusse
Summary: Quand Alfred dit à Arthur qu'il lui déclare la guerre, il ne le croit pas. Quand Francis lui vend sa propre région, il le fait à contre-cœur. Alfred F. Jones, un continent qu'on s'arrache et un jeune homme qui veut faire ses preuves. C'est un petit pas pour son peuple, mais un grand pas pour la Nation.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** **:** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** Les faits appartiennent à l'histoire (ahem, à ce que je m'imagine de l'histoire en tout cas… pas comme si l'Histoire allait me coller un procès au derch hein…) et toute référence à Hetalia appartient à Himaruya !

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

Hola la populace !

Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai rien posté, autant en traduction qu'en fanfic, et comme j'ai été piqué par un brin d'inspiration, je me suis dit : allez, why not ! Etant en train d'étudie un peu la civilisation américaine, j'ai trouvé que c'était un bon sujet pour commencer. Je voulais au départ m'axer surtout sur l'une des nombreuses guerres franco-anglaises suivant la Révolution, où à un moment particulier la France envoie une demande d'aide aux Etats-Unis tout juste créés, avant qu'elle ne se fasse méchamment envoyer bouler parce que, hé, c'est pas qu'ils ont un pays à construire et une guerre d'indépendance dont ils doivent se remettre, mais voilà quoi ! Bon, évidemment, la France se sent légèrement (à peine) trahie sur les bords vu qu'elle n'a pas hésité à se battre aux côtés des Treize Colonies, elle. Donc grosse frousse chez les 'ricains quand Napoléon a débarqué après la guerre, super pas content en ayant dans l'idée de foutre une guerre sur le dos des états-uniens. Donc bref, c'était surtout ça au début que je voulais écrire, mais une idée en entraînant une autre, je me suis retrouvée à écrire tout un OS de 11 pages sur l'histoire d'Alfred… ouais, je sais, je m'étonne moi-même.

Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture (non, sans déc, vous avez vraiment lu tout le blabla du haut ? Pour de vrai ?! Je vous aime ! et vous admire !) et** ne sautez pas par contre les notes qui suivent, elles seront utiles à la lecture de la fic.**

**NOTES CONCERNANT L'HISTOIRE :**

_Ces notes sont essentielles à la compréhension de cette fanfic si vous n'êtes pas très calés sur l'histoire des Etats-Unis. Je vous conseille d'y jeter un œil avant/pendant votre lecture histoire de bien comprendre les implications de certains faits. Toutes les dates sont mises dans l'ordre chronologique pour que vous puissiez vous y référer sans trop de problème. **Les traductions concernant les passages en anglais** que vous trouverez dans le texte se trouvent dans le **chapitre 2** (je rappelle que ceci est un One Shot)._

1492 – Découverte du continent américain par l'espagnol Christophe Colomb.

1607 – Fondation de la première colonie anglaise sur les sols américains, Jamestown (en Virginie).

1773 – Boston Tea Party. Une compagnie de thé Indienne (donc sous commandement britannique) est au bord de la faillite, et comme leur production est appréciée, l'Empire Britannique l'autorise à aller vendre ses produits en Amérique tout en taxant un peu plus ces derniers (comme d'hab, quoi). Les colons américains ont en marre de se faire prendre pour des abrutis et décident de boycotter le thé. Ils se déguisent donc en indiens, montent sur les bateaux amarrés au port de Boston et balancent le thé à la flotte pour montrer qu'ils ne sont pas contents. Tout ça a été organisé par les Sons of Liberty, un groupe de rebelles mené par Samuel Adams et qui revendiquent… bah, la liberté des colonies… (n'allez pas marquer ça dans vos copies hein ! Faut le dire d'une manière plus... historique !)

1775 – Début de la guerre américaine, même si au début, les anglais croient qu'il s'agit là d'une rébellion supplémentaire à mâter. Grave erreur…

1776 – Publication de l'essai de Thomas Paine, _Common Sense (Le Sens Commun, publié en 1791 en France)_, qui dénigre la domination anglaise et pousse les américains à la révolte (enfin, en gros hein, c'est pas QUE ça) + Déclaration de l'Indépendance des Treize Colonies. Ou plutôt auto-déclaration, car rien n'est encore signé et la guerre vient tout juste de commencer.

1777 – Le premier drapeau de l'Union est adopté.

1783 – Les Etats-Unis ont remporté la guerre contre l'Empire Britannique. Ils signent le traité de paix à Paris la même année, accompagné d'une clause (Clause de Jay) où il était stipulé que les anglais continueraient à marchander avec les Etats-Unis sans faire les mauvais perdants ni les bouder… Clause qui n'a pas vraiment été respectée jusqu'à ce que les 'ricains fassent une piqûre de rappel aux anglais quelques années plus tard.

1788 – 11 colonies ratifient la Constitution, dont New York (très gros enjeu à l'époque). Les Etats Unis d'Amérique sont nés.

1789 – Révolution Française + Premier président des Etats-Unis est élu, Georges Washington, général ayant joué un grand rôle lors de la guerre d'indépendance (il faisait partie de la Continental Army) et c'est aussi lui qui a présidé lors de l'assemblée de Philadelphie, quand il a fallu décidé de la Constitution.

1793 – Guerre Franco-Anglaise. Les Etats Unis se déclarent neutres après un long débat (enfin, c'est surtout Jefferson, grand amoureux de la France, qui débattait tout seul…), refusant ainsi d'apporter son aide à la France. C'est la première grande décision concernant la politique des affaires étrangères prise par les Etats Unis.

1803 – Napoléon vend la Louisiane aux Etats Unis pour 15 millions de dollars (la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie, si on oublie son second coup d'état… sérieusement, vous connaissez la superficie de cette colonie à l'époque ? Ahlala…)

1847 à 1851 – La fameuse famine de la patate en Irlande qui décime une énorme partie de la population et pousse les irlandais à se réfugier dans d'autres pays, notamment en Amérique.

1861 à 1865 – Guerre de Sécession, aussi appelé Guerre civile. En gros, division entre le Nord et le Sud, je vous laisse googeler ça, c'est assez complexe à expliquer…

1867 – Le Canada gagne son indépendance.

1914 à 1918 – Les Etats Unis se déclarent neutres dès le début de la guerre et finissent par entrer en guerre en 1917.

1939 – La France se fait peu à peu envahir par l'Allemagne. C'est le début de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Les Etats Unis se sont encore une fois déclarés neutres dès le commencement, mais sont contraints d'entrer en guerre quand le Japon attaque sur le Pacifique. Ils entrent sur le continent Européen dès 1941, alliant leurs forces avec l'armée britannique puis russe et française.

1969 – Les premiers pas de l'homme sur la Lune. Quand Youri Gagarine a été envoyé en orbite quelques années plus tôt (1961), JF. Kennedy a promis que les Américains enverraient un homme sur la Lune d'ici dix ans, pari réussi vu que Neil Armstrong y est allé un an avant l'échéance !

1989 – Chute du mur de Berlin.

1999 – Passage à l'an 2000 qui a été précédé d'une grande folie humaine partout dans le monde. Les gens pensaient qu'il s'agissait peut-être de la fin du monde, ont fait des provisions de malades et se préparaient limite à une zombie apocalypse. Certains ont préféré vider leur compte en banque pour s'amuser un peu avant de crever… Bref, le gros foutoir !

**Sans jamais faillir**

_(I'm Alfred, I'm USA, and a survivor.)_

**_1793_**

Alfred n'est pas surpris quand une nouvelle guerre éclate en Europe, les tensions franco-anglaises toujours présentes après tant d'années passées à se tirer dessus. Parfois, il se demande si France et Angleterre savent pourquoi ils se battent, ou si c'est la seule façon dont ils savent communiquer.

Quand Washington reçoit une missive signée par la main du dirigeant français quelques temps plus tard, Alfred est pris d'une grande hésitation. Doit-il se mettre dans ce pétrin quand lui-même se construit après sa guerre ?

— Think with your head and not with your heart, boy, lui rappelle Washington quand il lui soumet le problème.

—I know… I know, Father.

Le mot reste coincé dans sa gorge. Washington n'est pas son seul père… Angleterre et France l'ont été aussi à une époque. Les abandonner parait cruel… Mais choisir entre les deux est impossible.

Ce n'est que quand Thomas Jefferson commence à faire pression sur son président qu'Alfred se décide, sentant l'agitation de son peuple et leur peur de devoir repartir en guerre. Washington le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui demande s'il a pris une décision.

—No matter what your choice is… I'll follow you. I have faith in your judgment, lui rappelle son président, l'air grave.

Alfred hoche la tête et prend sa première grande décision depuis son indépendance.

— Answer England and France that we'll stay out of war. I want a Neutrality Proclamation released by this afternoon.

Plus tard, après avoir signé la déclaration, Washington le prend par les épaules, et ses yeux emplis de sagesse le scrutent longuement. Il lâche, reconnaissant :

— You did well, my boy. I'm proud of you, we all are.

**_1776_**

Alfred est perdu. Son peuple crie à la révolte, et Angleterre essaye d'étouffer l'affaire, demandant à sa colonie de cesser ses enfantillages.

— What do you need? You have everything, Alfred, every _bloody_ thing. So why can't you just start acting like the responsible adult you're supposed to be? le réprimande l'autre nation, de plus en plus furieuse devant son insubordination.

Angleterre n'est pas quelqu'un de patient, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'Alfred teste ses limites. Il sait que la jeune nation s'éloigne de lui, qu'il compte l'abandonner. D'un geste rageur, Angleterre lui lance une liasse de feuilles au visage.

— _Common sense_, Alfred… _COMMON SENSE_, éclate-t-il. How could you let this poor piss excuse of an essay be published? _HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR OWN PEOPLE BELITTL_E** ME**!"

Alfred regarde d'un air hagard les feuilles voleter puis s'échouer avec grâce sur le sol. Sur l'une des pages, il prut voir le nom de l'auteur, écrit en gras, prenant la moitié de la feuille, impitoyable. ** E**. Quand il lève les yeux pour rencontrer le regard furieux de l'empire, il n'est pas étonné d'y voir de la déception… de la trahison. Ses narines frémissent de colère, et ses mains serrent le bord de son bureau avec force, les phalanges blanchies sous la pression. Lorsqu'il parle, il le fait d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, sifflante de rage :

— Listen to me, and listen to me well, young man… Your little childish rebellion will cease _this instant_. If I hear your people are plotting behind my back… Believe me Alfred when I say that you'll regret it, finit-il d'un ton amer.

— We're not plotting._ I'm_ not plotting, insiste Alfred. We just want you to listen to us… We just want more liber-

— For _God's sake_ Alfred! You already have all of that! Just look at your brother, he doesn't complain!

— Oui. Mais c'est peut-être parce que Francis était bon, contrairement à toi, crache le plus jeune.

C'est avec un plaisir malsain qu'il voit l'Empire Britannique froncer les sourcils.

— Don't speak this foul language in front of me. Go, and watch your people. If you don't, I will, and you won't like it a bit.

Il se rassied dans son siège, commençant déjà à lire des documents et à en signer certains, ignorant Alfred.

— Tu me menaces maintenant ?

Angleterre rit, comme il rirait d'une sottise, et ses yeux d'un vert perçant le clouent sur place.

— Oh Alfred, no… This is a promise.

Alfred sort sans un regard en arrière.

Plus tard dans l'année, quand il dépose sa déclaration d'indépendance sur le bureau d'Arthur, il ne reçoit aucune réponse si ce n'est un regard impassible. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, l'empire pose délicatement la déclaration de côté, puis, le menton appuyé sur ses mains jointes, dit d'un ton froid démentant son sourire plaisant :

— Tell France I won't forget this betrayal.

Parce qu'au fond, il sait que le petit Alfred n'aurait jamais eu ces idées de rébellion si le français n'avait pas été là pour les lui souffler.

La guerre ne fait que commencer.

_1789_

Alfred est euphorique.

Son premier président est élu.

Et Francis s'est libéré de sa monarchie, comme il s'est lui libéré du joug de l'Empire Britannique.

Quand il va lui rendre visite pour le féliciter, Francis l'accueille à bras ouverts, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

— Regarde Alfred, dit-il les yeux rêveurs. Nous sommes des nations innovantes. C'est avec nous que le monde avancera !

Et Alfred ne peut que rire avec lui.

Quelques mois plus tard, il reçoit une courte missive de la part d'Angleterre. La première qui ne parle pas d'affaires commerciales. La première qui est personnelle – sans l'être trop non plus.

_France has been beheaded. I'll be with him in Amiens to tend to his injuries, thus our meeting is dismissed. Please, leave him alone for the time being, he's not quite himself at the moment._

_Arthur Kirkland, British Empire._

_P.-S: I'm expecting your goods for next month; we're in need of cotton._

Il faut deux ans avant que Francis ne reparle avec sa fougue habituelle, bien qu'une ombre sinistre flotte de temps à autres dans son regard.

**_1793 - bis_**

C'est son premier seul à seul avec Francis depuis… _depuis_. Pour une fois, il a suivi les conseils d'Angleterre et s'est tenu à l'écart de la nation, mais il avait l'air d'aller mieux maintenant. Alors quand Francis lui a demandé un entretient, il n'a pas su dire non.

Alfred est anxieux. Tout le monde connaît sa position sur la guerre franco-anglaise, et même s'il savait avoir fait le bon choix, il ne voulait pas affronter Francis.

Quand il entre dans le salon où l'attend Francis, dos à la porte, il n'a qu'une envie : faire demi-tour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais Francis se retourne lentement, le corps raide dans son costume anthracite, un nœud papillon d'un bleu glacial ornant son cou. Il pose sur lui un regard dur, et la poigne qu'il a sur sa canne noire au pommeau d'argent finement ouvragé trahit son état –_ sa colère_.

— Bonjour, cher Alfred, fait-il dans un sourire faux. J'ai pu voir que ton pays se portait comme un charme. Pas mal, pour une nation fraîchement indépendante.

— Merci, Francis, répond-il d'un ton diplomate. Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer tes conseils.

Il a un français irréprochable, que Francis lui-même lui a appris dans sa jeunesse, dans les tréfonds de la campagne, en Louisiane.

Mais l'entendre parler sa langue n'apaise en rien le français qui ricane et lance, cinglant :

— Je me demande quand est-ce que je t'ai conseillé d'abandonner celui qui t'est venu en aide quand personne ne croyait en toi !

Et ça fait mal. Parce que Francis avait vraiment été le seul prêt à lui venir en aide, prêt à l'aider à gagner son indépendance. Oh, il savait bien qu'il l'avait fait en partie pour énerver Angleterre, son ennemi de toujours. Mais il savait aussi que Francis avait les mêmes idéaux, qu'il croyait en lui. Qu'il croyait Amérique assez fort pour grandir seul, pour devenir une vraie nation.

— Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné Francis. J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour mon pays…

— Je t'ai demandé de l'aide, Alfred… Je t'ai demandé de l'aide, à toi, la nation qui vient tout juste de naître réellement, à une nation qui n'a même pas encore de place dans le monde… Je t'ai demandé de l'aide, et qu'as-tu fait, Alfred ?

Tout en parlant, Francis s'est approché de lui. Il lui remonte le menton du pommeau de sa canne, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Tu t'es décrété neutre. Voilà ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as envoyé une foutue déclaration de neutralité.

— Francis…

Mais son regard froid le fait se taire immédiatement.

— J'ai perdu des milliers d'hommes pour ton indépendance. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te déclarer la guerre, ici et maintenant.

L'espace d'un instant, Alfred ne sait quoi dire. Il sait que tout se jouera sur ce moment, aussi fugace soit-il, que tout se jouera sur ce qui sortirait de sa bouche. Il n'a pas à réfléchir longtemps, pour lui, c'est évident. Alors il souffle, incertain :

— Parce que tu es comme mon père…

Ses mots restent dans l'air, sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge. Puis France détourne le regard vers la grande fenêtre, les épaules tendues et le poing serré autour de sa canne.

— C'est ce que je croyais aussi, finit-il par dire, blessé.

Il quitte la pièce, et Alfred peut entendre Napoléon Bonaparte de l'autre côté parler rapidement avec sa nation.

Alfred niera avoir eu envie de pleurer.

**_1492_**

Il est en train de jouer sur le rivage fait de fin sable blanc quand il aperçoit au loin des nefs voguer sur la mer. C'est la première fois qu'il en voit et il prend peur, allant se réfugier dans la dense forêt s'étalant sur presque toutes ses terres. Il s'y sent en sécurité, et il rencontre parfois des hommes qui lui donnent à manger et lui peignent le visage. Le soir, quand il s'endort, il oublie tout à propos de ces immenses barques, et est surpris le lendemain matin quand, espionnant sa rive à travers les feuillages, il voit des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes se dégourdir les jambes, parlant dans une langue qu'il ne comprend pas.

L'un d'eux tourne brusquement la tête, comme ayant senti sa présence, plongeant son regard émeraude dans le sien. Il prend peur et se cache derrière les feuilles du mieux qu'il peut, mais l'homme l'a vu et écarte le feuillage doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ses cheveux bruns, presque noirs, tombent en boucles sur son front. Il sourit d'un air avenant, si chaleureux que l'enfant se surprend à sourire avant de reculer, prudent.

—_ Hola, pequeño… ¿Que haces este? ¿Estas solo?_

L'homme reçoit un regard confus et semble comprendre quelque chose.

— _Aaah, ¡no entiendes mi idioma! Vale,_ et si je te parle comme ça, tu comprends ?

L'enfant est surpris de comprendre l'homme et hoche vigoureusement la tête. L'homme éclate alors de rire.

— C'est du ToutParlé. Je suppose que je ne suis pas en Inde si tu es une Nation ! Tu ne m'as pas l'air de savoir qui tu es vraiment... attends ici, je vais te chercher un peu d'eau, il fait vraiment chaud chez toi.

L'enfant fait mine d'obéir, mais quand Espagne revient avec une gourde d'eau fraîche, France sur les talons (il l'avait accompagné pour voir quelles nouvelles épices il pourrait trouver en Inde), l'enfant n'est plus là.

**_1607_**

Il faut attendre quelques siècles encore avant que l'enfant ne se montre à ses semblables qui avaient l'air d'envahir durablement ses terres. Les hommes de la forêt l'ont mis en garde contre ces étrangers, mais il est si content de voir des gens qui ont la même aura que lui qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de s'approcher de leur campement.

Lors d'une de ses expéditions trop curieuses, il tombe nez à nez avec un grand homme blond vêtu d'un long manteau rouge. Son chapeau à plumes lui couvre la moitié du visage et l'enfant n'arrive pas à le discerner. Il se fait d'un coup soulever par sa tunique faite de peau de mouton, regardant maintenant l'homme à hauteur de visage. Il le tient à une distance respectable, le nez retroussé dans une petite moue dégoûtée.

— Well, well, well… It seems like you need a good bath, brat. C'mon, even this freaking Frog smells better than you do.

Ce fut sa première rencontre avec Arthur.

_**1916**_

— We really need some help for this war. I don't trust Prussia and his wicked tricks, he's more unpredictable than his brother…, avoue un soir Arthur au téléphone.

Il a beau être de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, Alfred sait qu'Arthur est soucieux. Il l'entend dans sa voix fatiguée, ses intonations sèches. C'est la première fois depuis le début de la guerre qu'Arthur lui demande sans détour de joindre leur cause.

— Arthur… I can't. You know I can't. Since the beginning of the war I proclaimed myself as a neutral-

— Fuck you, Alfred.

_(Il raccroche après une longue minute, n'entendant plus que la tonalité.)_

_**1773**_

La gifle est cuisante.

Angleterre a pris soin de retirer son gant en cuir noir ainsi que ses bagues avant de le claquer, mais la douleur n'en est pas moins vive. Alfred porte une main à son visage, incrédule. Jamais l'autre nation n'avait osé lever la main sur lui, même pour ses pires bêtises. L'empire lui tourne déjà le dos, remettant son gant et ses bagues comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, avant de parler d'une voix calme :

— All the ports will be shut down and you'll be leaving for New York tomorrow morning. I'm going to check on your brother and then report to my King… I hope I won't hear anything about a new childish spat when I'll come back next month.

Alfred serre les poings. Il en a assez de se faire traiter d'enfant, assez de voir l'empire le dénigrer. Alors il crie, pensant que peut-être cette fois-ci Angleterre l'écouterait au lieu de faire la sourde oreille :

— I can't stand your taxes anymore! You're not treating me as one of your kin, I'm nothing less than a slave! Why would I stand here, watching you hurting my people and just being a tyrant?

Il sursaute quand Angleterre claque brutalement ses mains contre son bureau en bois massif, faisant trembler les objets qui s'y trouvent. Alfred déglutit, et pense que si ça avait été encore une fois sa joue, il serait sûrement au sol.

— How dare you insinuate I'm enslaving you? siffle-t-il. I'm doing no more than what is expected of a parent to his child! It's time you understand something, my boy. _I'm_ the mother country, and you are the _child_. You _must_ obey and_ I prescribe_, not the other way around.

Alfred se sent humilié.

— It was just some tea dropped in the sea! essaye-t-il de se défendre. No need to be so harsh!

Angleterre enfile sa cape. Il fait encore frais à ce mois de l'année, surtout à Boston. Il ouvre la porte et fait signe à un des gardes de prendre ses affaires.

— Trust me Alfred, what I'm doing is nothing compared to what the King will decide about your little... insubordination.

Il se tourne vers le plus jeune et pose une main sur son épaule, le rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'étreindre. Il lui souffle, d'un ton concerné :

— Behave, son. I don't want to see you hurt because you're too stubborn to realise what you're doing is not safe.

_**1917**_

— Sorry, I'm late.

Un sourire suivi d'une tape dans le dos.

— No shit, Sherlock.

_**1847**_

Irlande a mauvaise mine quand il débarque sur son continent en même temps qu'une marée de réfugiés. La famine ne l'a pas épargné et se montre sur son visage émacié. Ses cheveux d'un roux chatoyant sont devenus ternes, et Alfred grimace en voyant dans quel piteux état il se trouve. Il n'est pas surpris de l'entendre s'adresser à lui en ToutParlé, personne n'ayant jamais fait l'effort d'apprendre le gaélique.

— Tu peux veiller sur eux ? Ils ont en bavé chez moi… Angleterre leur fait la misère.

— Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

_**1775**_

— Arthur.

— What is it Alfred?

— It can't keep going on like this…

— Hm hmm. Alfred, I'm busy with paperwork, right now…

— Arthur, this is war.

Silence. Puis un soupir.

— Yeah, Alfred. Just… can you stop bothering me for a second? I'm really busy, sorry.

Il ne l'a pas pris au sérieux.

**_1861_**

Il se sent divisé.

Mais c'est sa guerre, ses gens… Il sait que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

_**1865**_

Il ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi douloureux.

_**1777**_

Alfred assiste à la Convention, attentif à la moindre proposition. Ce n'est que quand la réunion touche à sa fin qu'il intervient, soucieux d'un détail :

— What about our flag ? We need a flag to show our union…

Il est alors décidé que leur drapeau serait fait de treize bandes blanches et rouges représentant les treize colonies, toutes cousues les unes aux autres pour symboliser l'union qu'ils formaient. Treize étoiles seraient ajoutées, blanches sur un fond bleu, représentant une nouvelle constellation qui voyait le jour.

Alfred pense qu'il n'a jamais vu plus beau drapeau.

_**1803**_

France attend patiemment dans un coche que Napoléon revienne de son entretien avec le président Jefferson. Quand il voit Alfred passer d'un pas pressé devant les chevaux, il passe la tête par la fenêtre et l'interpelle. Alfred se retourne dans un sursaut, une main sur le cœur.

— France ! Tu m'as surpris… Tu n'es pas avec Napoléon ?

— Non, je n'approuve pas vraiment sa décision, alors je préfère le laisser gérer seul l'affaire…

France avait toujours sa canne noire avec lui, occupant ses mains avec le bois fin. Il a l'air morne, et Alfred hésite à lui demander si tout va bien. Leur relation est quelque peu tendue depuis son refus de l'aider lors de sa guerre avec son voisin anglais, mais le plus vieux ne semble plus vraiment lui en tenir rigueur. « Il faut bien, » disait-il quand Alfred osa lui poser la question, « si j'en voulais à toutes les nations avec qui j'ai des désaccords, je serais sans cesse en guerre ! » Alfred n'osa pas lui dire que c'était déjà le cas.

— Oh… La vente de la Louisiane, devine Alfred d'un air gêné.

France semble le remarquer et soupire, agacé. Il sort un mouchoir et se tamponne le cou, la chaleur de Saint-Louis accablant le français. Alfred se demande comment il peut rester cloîtrer dans le coche, habillé comme il est de son veston gris perle porté par-dessus une chemise blanche impeccable malgré la chaleur et un pantalon léger couleur crème. La seule chose qui semble dénoter avec la stricte élégance de France est sa cravate grise légèrement desserrée sur son col boutonné, comme dans l'espoir de laisser passer un peu d'air.

— Ne te méprends pas, lâche France. Je suis vraiment content que tu envisages déjà l'expansion de ton pays. C'est juste…

Il laisse un temps sa phrase en suspend. Alfred peut voir le trouble dans ses yeux bleus, et France tend une main à travers la fenêtre pour ébouriffer les cheveux du plus jeune, lui faisant baisser la tête alors qu'il termine d'un ton nostalgique :

— C'est juste que j'aurais aimé ne pas devoir tourner la page sur l'époque où tu avais encore besoin de moi.

Quand il redresse la tête, Alfred peut voir un sourire tendre étirer les lèvres du plus vieux, et un même sourire vient étirer les siennes. Il éclate finalement de rire, une main sur la nuque, montrant son embarras :

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je compte bien venir t'embêter pendant quelques décennies histoire que tu me montres les ficelles du métier !

Pour toute réponse, Francis lui donne un coup de canne taquin sur le haut du crâne.

_**1867**_

Il est en train de boire sa première tasse de thé de la journée quand on frappe à sa porte. Curieux d'une visite aussi matinale, Alfred s'empresse d'ouvrir, pensant à une urgence gouvernementale. A peine la porte est-elle ouverte que Matthew lui fourre une bouteille de sirop d'érable dans les mains, comme à son habitude quand il le voit. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler qu'il enchaîne, un sourire incertain aux lèvres, d'un ton émerveillé, comme s'il n'arrive pas à y croire :

— Il a accepté…

Alfred laisse échapper un éclat de rire surpris avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras, prêt à célébrer son indépendance tout juste acquise.

**_1939_**

— Francis has been invaded. Don't fucking tell me you're neutral_ again_, commence d'emblais Arthur quand il décroche le téléphone.

Alfred se mord la lèvre pour retenir un hoquet de peine. Puis il murmure :

— I'm so _sorry_…

— Good bye.

**_1941_**

— Sorry, I'm late. Again.

Ils échangent un long regard avant qu'il ne le serre dans ses bras avec force, chuchotant :

— I'm glad you came, brat.

**_1788_**

Alfred prend une grande inspiration.

Il sait qu'il est enfin devenu une vraie nation.

_**1989**_

Quand il voit Prusse se jeter dans les bras de son frère, il se sent coupable de n'avoir rien fait pour les réunir plus tôt. Il se dit que sa rivalité avec Ivan va parfois trop loin.

_**1969**_

_That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind…_

Il y a un grand silence qui suit les quelques mots dans la tour de contrôle avant qu'Alfred ne saute de joie, accompagné dans ses cris par les hommes s'occupant du tableau de bord. Quand son président, Kennedy, lui avait dit qu'ils enverraient un homme sur la Lune en dix ans ou rien, Alfred avait eu du mal à y croire. C'est vrai qu'il avait été en colère de voir que Russie avait réussi l'exploit d'envoyer un homme en orbite avant lui, mais le nouveau défi qu'il s'était lancé avait maintenant abouti, prouvant une fois encore sa puissance et son ingéniosité.

— Héhé, que dis-tu de ça, Russie ?

_**1999**_

— Quand on va passer à l'an 2000, il paraît que tout va exploser, qu'on n'aura plus rien à manger ou boire… Que ce sera l'apocalypse quoi, songe Francis en soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer.

Alfred déglutit, une sueur froide lui coulant dans le dos.

— Ah… Ah bon ?

— Oui ! Enfin, n'y pense pas trop, mon roi pensait la même chose à l'époque, avant qu'on ne passe à l'an 1000… au final, le lendemain matin, le soleil se levait toujours du même côté ! raille Francis.

L'américain n'en est pas moins rassuré, et quand tout le monde sur la grande terrasse de Francis compte avec enthousiasme les dernières secondes qui les séparent de la nouvelle année, Alfred serre fortement le bras de Francis qui ricane devant le sourire amusé de Matthew.

_10 !_

— Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur, tu sais, sourit gentiment Francis, resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou pâle.

_9 !_

— J'ai pas peur ! Les héros n'ont jamais peur.

_8 !_

— Fi fo fum, I can smell the blood of a liar, se moque Arthur qui prend place à côté de lui. Il ne l'a pas vu arriver.

_7 !_

— I'm not ! And why the hell are you quoting Grimm on me ? Seriously, this is lame…

_6 !_

— Laisse-le tranquille, Rosbif, tu croyais mourir à chaque nouveau siècle toi…

_5 !_

— Don't listen to him, Alfred, he just likes to tell lies, it spices his pathetic life.

— La ferme, Arthur.

_4 !_

Espagne arrive derrière France et passe un bras autour de son cou, jovial.

— Una nueva año que pasa ! Dios, somos viejos, haha!

_3 !_

Francis rit de bon cœur.

— Parle pour toi !

_2 !_

Alfred serre un peu plus fort la main de Francis.

_1 !_

Francis la serre en retour. Il ferme les yeux.

_BONNE ANNÉE !_

Alfred rouvre les yeux pour voir des éclats de couleurs peindre le ciel noir, se reflétant sur les visages des nations qui l'entourent. Francis lui offre un énorme sourire.

— Tu vois ? Toujours pas mort.

Un rire se forme dans sa gorge et il le laisse éclater avant de se pencher contre la balustrade, brandissant les poings en l'air :

— JE SUIS VIVANT ! I'M STILL ALIVE, WORLD !

Il continue de rire, euphorique.

Il est heureux d'avoir vécu aussi longtemps sans jamais faillir.

_**1783**_

Il a gagné.


	2. Traductions

**Auteur** **:** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** Les faits appartiennent à l'histoire (ahem, à ce que je m'imagine de l'histoire en tout cas… pas comme si l'Histoire allait me coller un procès au derch hein…) et toute référence à Hetalia appartient à Himaruya !

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

**Sans jamais faillir**

_(Je suis Alfred , je suis les Etats-Unis, et un survivant.)_

**_1793_**

— Pense avec ta tête et non avec ton cœur, mon garçon, lui rappelle Washington quand il lui soumet le problème.

—Je sais... Je sais, Père.

— Quel que soit ton choix... Je te suivrai. J'ai foi en ton jugement, lui rappelle son président, l'air grave.

Alfred hoche la tête et prend sa première grande décision depuis son indépendance.

— Répondez à l'Angleterre et la France que nous ne participerons pas à la guerre. Je veux qu'un décret de neutralité soit émis dès cette après-midi.

Plus tard, après avoir signé la déclaration, Washington le prend par les épaules, et ses yeux emplis de sagesse le scrutent longuement. Il lâche, reconnaissant :

— Tu as bien fait, mon garçon. Je suis fier de toi, nous le sommes tous.

**_1776_**

— De quoi as-tu besoin ? Tu as tout, Alfred, absolument tout bon sang ! Alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas commencer à te comporter en adulte responsable ? le réprimande l'autre nation, de plus en plus furieuse devant son insubordination.

D'un geste rageur, Angleterre lui lance une liasse de feuilles au visage.

— _Common sense_, Alfred… _COMMON SENSE_, éclate-t-il. Comment est-ce que tu as pu laissé ce torchon à peine acceptable pour un essai être publié ? COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU AS PU LAISSE TON PROPRE PEUPLE ME RABAISSER, MOI !

Lorsqu'il parle, il le fait d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, sifflante de rage :

— Ecoute, et écoute-moi bien jeune homme... Ta petite rébellion puérile va cesser tout de suite. Si j'entends dire que tes gens complotent derrière mon dos... Crois-moi Alfred si je te dis que tu vas le regretter, finit-il d'un ton amer.

— On ne complote pas. Et je ne complote pas, insiste Alfred. On veut juste que tu nous écoutez... On veut juste plus de liber-

— Pour l'amour de Dieu, Alfred! Tu as déjà tout ça ! Regarde ton frère, il ne se plaint pas lui !

— Oui. Mais c'est peut-être parce que Francis était bon, contrairement à toi, crache le plus jeune.

C'est avec un plaisir malsain qu'il voit l'Empire Britannique froncer les sourcils.

— Ne parle pas cette langue dégoûtante devant moi. Va-t-en, et surveille tes gens. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai, et tu ne vas pas aimer.

Il se rassied dans son siège, commençant déjà à lire des documents et à en signer certains, ignorant Alfred.

— Tu me menaces maintenant ?

Angleterre rit, comme il rirait d'une sottise, et ses yeux d'un vert perçant le clouent sur place.

— Oh Alfred, non… C'est une promesse.

Alfred sort sans un regard en arrière.

Plus tard dans l'année, quand il dépose sa déclaration d'indépendance sur le bureau d'Arthur, il ne reçoit aucune réponse si ce n'est un regard impassible. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, l'empire pose délicatement la déclaration de côté, puis, le menton appuyé sur ses mains jointes, dit d'un ton froid démentant son sourire plaisant :

— Dis donc à France que je n'oublierai pas sa trahison.

_1789_

Quelques mois plus tard, il reçoit une courte missive de la part d'Angleterre. La première qui ne parle pas d'affaires commerciales. La première qui est personnelle – sans l'être trop non plus.

_France s'est fait décapité. Je serai avec lui à Amiens pour m'occuper de ses blessures, donc notre rendez-vous est annulé. Je te prierai aussi de le laisser tranquille pour le moment, il n'est plus vraiment lui-même ces temps-ci._

_Arthur Kirkland, Empire Britannique._

_P.-S: J'attends tes produits pour le mois prochain, nous avons grand besoin de coton._

**_1607_**

Il se fait d'un coup soulever par sa tunique faite de peau de mouton, regardant maintenant l'homme à hauteur de visage. Il le tient à une distance respectable, le nez retroussé dans une petite moue dégoûtée.

— Tiens donc... On dirait que tu as besoin d'un bon bain, gamin. Allez, même ce fichu Frog sent meilleur que toi.

Ce fut sa première rencontre avec Arthur.

_**1916**_

— On a vraiment besoin d'aide pour cette guerre. Je ne fais pas confiance à Prusse et ses petits tours tordus, il est moins prévisible que son frère, avoue Arthur au téléphone.

C'est la première fois depuis le début de la guerre qu'Arthur lui demande sans détour de joindre leur cause.

— Arthur… Je ne peux pas. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Depuis le début de la guerre je me suis proclamé comme neutr-

— Va te faire voir, Alfred.

_(Il raccroche après une longue minute, n'entendant plus que la tonalité.)_

_**1773**_

La gifle est cuisante.

L'empire lui tourne déjà le dos, remettant son gant et ses bagues comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, avant de parler d'une voix calme :

— Tous les ports seront fermés et tu pars dès demain pour New York. Je vais voir si tout se passe bien avec ton frère puis j'irai faire mon rapport au roi... J'espère que je n'entendrai pas parler d'une nouvelle crise puérile quand je rentrerai le mois prochain.

— Je n'en peux plus de tes taxes ! Tu ne me traites pas comme un égal, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un esclave ! Pourquoi je devrais rester planté là, à te regarder faire du mal à mon peuple et être un tyran ?

— Comment oses-tu insinuer que je me sers de toi ? siffle-t-il. Je ne fais rien d'autre que ce qu'on attend d'un parent envers son enfant ! Il est grand temps que tu comprennes quelque chose, mon garçon. Je suis le pays mère, et tu es l'enfant. Tu dois obéir et je donne les ordres, pas le contraire.

Alfred se sent humilié.

— C'était juste du quelques caisses de thé jetées dans la mer ! Pas besoin d'être aussi dur !

— Crois-moi Alfred, ce que je fais n'est rien comparé à ce que le roi décidera concernant ta petite... insubordination.

Il lui souffle, d'un ton concerné :

— Tiens-toi bien, fiston. Je ne veux pas te voir blessé parce que tu es trop têtu pour comprendre que ce que tu fais n'est pas sauf.

_**1917**_

— Désolé, je suis en retard.

Un sourire suivi d'une tape dans le dos.

— Sans rire, Sherlock.

_**1775**_

— Arthur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alfred ?

— Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça...

— Hm hmm. Alfred, je suis occupé, j'ai des papiers à faire là...

— Arthur, c'est la guerre.

Silence. Puis un soupir.

— Oui, oui Alfred. Est-ce que tu pourrais juste... arrêter de me déranger une minute ? Je suis vraiment occupé, désolé.

_**1777**_

Ce n'est que quand la réunion touche à sa fin qu'il intervient, soucieux d'un détail :

— Et pour nous drapeau ? On a besoin d'un drapeau qui montre notre union...

**_1939_**

— Francis s'est fait envahir. T'as pas intérêt à me dire que t'es neutre encore une fois, commence Arthur.

Alfred murmure :

— Je suis sincèrement désolé...

— Au revoir.

**_1941_**

— Désolé, je suis en retard. Encore.

Ils échangent un long regard avant qu'il ne le serre dans ses bras avec force, chuchotant :

— Je suis content que tu sois venu, gamin.

_**1969**_

_C'est un petit pas pour l'homme, et un pas de géant pour l'humanité._

_**1999**_

— Fi fo fum, je sens l'odeur d'un menteur, se moque Arthur qui prend place à côté de lui. Il ne l'a pas vu arriver.

_7 !_

— Je suis pas un menteur ! Et pourquoi tu cites Grimm ? Sérieux, ça craint...

_5 !_

— Ne l'écoute pas Alfred, il aime raconter des bobards, ça pimente sa misérable vie.

_4 !_

Espagne arrive derrière France et passe un bras autour de son cou, jovial.

— Et une nouvelle année qui passe ! Mon Dieu, qu'on est vieux, haha !


End file.
